


High, Merlin Fanfiction

by Prior_Walter



Series: CRACKFIC: I get high as a kite and write fantfiction about it/ [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prior_Walter/pseuds/Prior_Walter
Summary: I get high as a kite have a good time sitting alone in my dorm room writing fanfiction. P.S I am now editing it while sober, so you can actually read it.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: CRACKFIC: I get high as a kite and write fantfiction about it/ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688383
Kudos: 5





	High, Merlin Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I was feeling introspective. From Merlin's POV talking about basically falling for Arthur. It's unclear exactly when in the first season this is, and I change to first person briefly in the middle but eh I was high. Have fun.

-2 months into being in Camelot-

Merlin came to Camelot expecting to find a place where he could be more at home and instead he found a place where he was persecuted and not worth anything to a noble. Until Arthur.

Arthur despite being a complete egomaniac, treated Merlin like everyone else. In Ealdor, Merlin was teased and bullied just for looking a little odd, let alone having magic. But Arthur let him play, he tossed him the rope the, 'youthinkimgoingtoignoreyou,buti'mnot.' rope, that let merlin pick a fight, let merlin play the game. Naturally by the end Merlin did end up in the stocks, but it was far from the worst punishment Uther Pendragon could ever come up with. In hindsight, Merlin was lucky enough to walk away with his life. It was a foot in the door though, to have Arthur entertain the idea of a common person crossing the social boundaries.

From that point on, after that first fight, Arther had entertained the idea of him, in a sense. Merlin was no longer the strange person 'who saved my life', he was 'The gangly kid with the dorky smile who treated me life a peer/friend in the market, who has now just saved my life'. It has so much more power. There's a connection, something tangible that connects them, and though he didn't really want to acknowledge it at the time, after what Kilgahara said, Merlin did have to admit in just two months he became closer to Arthur than perhaps anyone in his entire life outside Will and his mom and Gaius of course. It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced, the connection that seems to bind them. Two sides fo the same coin, two souls intertwined at the very fabric of their being.

As much as Merlin hated it, Arther was the first person to take into consideration his thoughts and opinions. To acknowledge that Merlin had a value that could be recognized by someone other is mom. He let Merlin serve in anyway he sought to, go on dangerous trips with knights and risk his life time and time for his country. Arthur was really good, he let Merlin have honor, make decisions that factored over their own lives. Arthur gave him agency. It was because of that very agency that Merlin is almost, almost, considering sticking around Camelot and protecting the twerp.

Arthur already seemed like such a different person, he was funny and down to earth and didn't talk down to him.He didn't really understand it, why Arthur was treating him good even though he was stuck up. He was stuck up in the the means that he socially privileged but not in the sense he really thought of himself as better than other people.

Arthur was so insecure and felt so obliged to perform well in service to the kingdom like he was some prized horse. He feared the days he'd make mistakes, because Uther Pendragon would be the one to correct them; Arthur seemed to have gotten very good at pretending to be self-righteous and narcissistic. Which yes, I know deviates from my original statement beginning with "even when he was stuck up", I don't mean tp be hypocritical however, Arthur was both tortured perfectionist and bad boy. He was stuck up, AND he was insecure. Merlin had seen moments where it showed through, where you can see that there is a kindhearted boy hiding behind the shell of a smug knight.

He saw the most of this for sure with the mortious flower, the poison. Merlin had just woken up, according to Gwen and Gaius he would have died had Arthur not gotten the cure. In fact, apparently Arthur was currently imprisoned by his father THE KING OF CAMELOT for going out and SAVING MERLIN'S LIFE: Merlin sat up looked around the room slowly taking in the light on the dusty shelves, some much more dusty than others, and realized Merlin could see this because of Arthur, Merlin could breathe this air because Arthur made it so. No matter how annoying you are, no true douchebag can show that kind of compassion.

Thus Merlin now dubbed Arthur a good person.

The problem was trying to convince the rest of him who was ingrained to distrust of very powerful men like Arthur, that part of Merlin didn't take as well. Merlin would instinctually jump, if Arthur went to make physical contact, flinched if Arthur raised his voice a little too loud. That part of Merlin just wanted to maintain flight of fight response. Arthur clearly saw this because he didn't hell too loud anymore, he didn't reach out to touch Merlin so aurally, Merlin got comfortable.

As he shifted his eyes to the window, Merlin swung his legs over the side of the cot and breathed a deep breath. The same breath that Arthur gave to him. Which is why, from this day forward, Merlin was going to give his every breath to Arthur until the day he died. Not because some dragon or prophecy told him to, but because Merlin wanted to be around a man compassionate enough, no, to be around a man good enough he sacrifice his own noble life for that of a peasant.

Merlin would serve him till the day he dies, because Arthur is the first person to sacrifice their own life to save his, and that is something Merlin will never be able to come to terms with.

Arthur was his king, because Arthur was someone who deserved the throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry if you read that. I might post another one without all the grammatical and spelling issues that came about when I was high, because this was oddly profound for how inebriated I was. Thanks for reading this chaos and I am so sorry it briefly went into first person my god


End file.
